To Save Them In Their Time of Need
by Sarah Autumn
Summary: Lily, Rose, Albus and Teddy must travel back in time to save their family. As we all know it's easy to change the future, but it's even harder to change the future to the way it was meant to happen. They only get one chance at this...can they do it?
1. Prologue

**(Looks around nervously) Okay I'm not sure if you all will like this story, but I just can't get it out of my head. I thought that I'd give it a try and see what everyone would say and then decide if I should continue. But I hope you all do like this, so without further ado here is the prologue to, To Save Them In Their Time of Need. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I do wish that I did. **

Prologue

The wind snapped furiously outside, sending leaves and small twigs to soar through the air, piercing any unfortunate soul who ventured outside. A silent house stood, completely encased in darkness except for one room, it's bright light a beacon to any lost soul. In the lone, bright window stood a girl, her brown hair cascading down her back, the tips a vibrant red. The girl twirled a strand of hair between her thin fingers, staring sadly at the fading brown. _I don't want to lose this reminder of him. _The girl thought solemnly, a thin, clear tear slipping down her cheek. She was wrapped up in a jacket much too large for her, and a photo was perched on the window, the figures in the picture moving gracefully in harmony.

An older boy appeared next to the girl, his emerald green eyes staring sadly at the photo. Cautiously the boy rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, his face showing that he wasn't sure if it was wise to be affectionate so soon. So soon after…after everything, but the girl leaned onto the boy, more tears slipping from her eyes.

"Oh Lily." The boy murmured and pulled her closer, letting her tears spill onto his shirt.

"Albus why did they have to go? Why can't the world be in peace longer than thirty years?" Lily whispered brokenly, gripping her brothers' shirt tighter in her hand. Albus squeezed his eyes shut tightly and whispered hoarsely, " I can't answer you Lily."

"I don't think I can go on like this anymore Al, it would be different if we had someone, _anyone_ to help us through all of this. Teddy and Rose just aren't enough, they aren't mom and dad." Lily finally admitted, her knees buckling beneath her, but Albus would never let her fall again. So with his broken little sister in his arms he cried, really cried for the first time since his whole family's death. Their parents, their brother, their cousins, their aunts and uncles, their grandparents, all dead, all because…because of him.

* * *

Downstairs below them in the dark were Teddy Lupin and Rose Weasley, sitting silently at the dinning room table, cups of tea untouched in their hands. Above them they could hear every whisper uttered upstairs. Rose's brown eyes caught Teddy's amber ones and an unspoken message was passed between the pair.

"No Rose, we can't tell them now. They aren't ready." Teddy whispered sternly. Rose turned her head to look out at the raging storm, letting the rain be her tears.

"They'll never be ready Ted." She whispered in response. Deep down Teddy knew she was right, she was always right, but the fact of the matter was that he wasn't ready. And he knew that _he_ himself never would be ready, but they all had to do this, there is no other option.

So Teddy sighed and pulled out an object from under his shirt, gold gleamed dimly from what little light that spilled from Harry and Ginny's room, and he fiddled with it nervously before he finally looked back up into Rose's pained eyes.

"Lets wait until they are done crying their hearts out. Then we'll tell them." Teddy finally muttered in defeat, and Rose nodded stiffly and continued to look out the window. Rose knew the consequences of time travel, but _he_ told them that everything that happened in the recent past, the few years before Voldemort was defeated was not suppose to happen the way it did.

"Rose are you sure-" Teddy began, but Rose cut him off before he could finish.

"Dumbledore said it was fine and that when we got there he would know what to do. That he would actually be alive." Rose said sternly. Her eyes caught Teddy's in a fierce gaze, she wanted, no _needed_ to believe that Dumbledore's spirit was right. She was just as devastated as everyone else, though she may not show it all the time.

Then the creek of stairs cut through the silence and both Teddy and Rose turned their heated gazes to two descending figures. Rose stood up and rushed toward her cousins. Teddy followed in her wake.

"Albus, Lily we have something to tell you." Rose said in a rushed whisper, feeling no need to be any louder. Lily and Albus both nodded simultaneously and sat down on the bottom stair together. Rose beckoned Teddy to come closer and then kneeled down, needing to be eye level when she told them. Teddy followed her example and dropped something in Albus's hand. Albus looked numbly down at it, though his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"A time-turner." Lily whispered monotonously, her brown eyes glued to it in her brothers' hand.

"Why on earth do we have a time-turner?" Albus asked, almost in anger. Rose and Teddy were a little startled by this, but they continued on nonetheless.

"To go back in time Al. To save our parents, to save our whole family." Rose whispered cautiously, her eyes wary. Lily's eyes snapped to Teddy's so fast he almost fell back in shock; the raw emotions in her eyes were too much for him.

"Is it true Teddy? That we all get to go back in time? And if so how fair back?" Her voice held a little bit of hope, and it crushed Teddy to think not everything might not turn out great.

"This isn't a normal time-turner…it's much larger." Albus said slowly, examining it carefully.

"Yes Albus. Instead of a normal time-turner that only goes back by hours, we have the only one ever made to go back in years." This caused Albus to look at Rose so quickly that she couldn't grasp right away the shock that colored his eyes. But she did catch the realization that slowly showed in his eyes and face. He knew what they were going to do.

Lily apparently did too as she rather loudly gasped, her hand flying to grip Albus's arm.

"When do we leave?" Both Lily and Albus asked together, slowly comprehending what they were about to do.

Rose and Teddy looked at each other and nodded slowly. Then they looked at Albus and Lily.

"Now."

**There you have it! The first chapter. Review and tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. To Endure Our Pain

**AN: I'm really tired right now so I probably didn't catch a lot of mistakes so please look over them as I am sure there are some. Also I would like to thank one of my reviewers for pointing out in the Prologue that I said mom instead of mum. Thank you very much, I never would have noticed it. Well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Even though I don't like the last third of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish so badly that I did though.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Now?" Lily whispered, her grip on Albus's arm tightened slightly. Albus's only reaction was to take a deep breath and close his eyes. Rose nodded and every so gently took Lily's other hand into one of hers.

"Yes now. If you want to of course, we can leave tomorrow, but we would probably have a better chance at saving everyone if we leave as soon as possible." Rose murmured, looking Lily straight in the eye, brown eyes clashing, both showing what each really felt. Pain. Teddy just stayed quiet letting Rose handle this. Both Lily and Rose have always been stronger than anyone else in the family, I shouldn't worry as much as I am, Teddy thought as he swiftly stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Albus though, watched Teddy retreated to a dark corner of the kitchen, his thoughts spinning madly and he couldn't keep up. His emotions were just as bad if not worse, he didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, only that he was uncertain. Can we all handle seeing our parents as teenagers? Albus thought solemnly, his eyes stayed glued were Teddy had blended into the darkness.

"Al?" Rose whispered, resting her other hand on his knee. Albus's eyes shifted to Rose's, and she immediately knew the look in his eyes.

"What's the problem?" Rose asked gently, her voiced colored in nothing but love and compassion. She and Albus may be the same age, but at the moment she felt twenty years older than him. This worried her extremely; Albus isn't the kind of person who falls apart in tough situations. They all practically grew up with tough situations constantly invading their lives. I mean the Potter's and Weasley's are famous families, you rarely get a moments peace when out in public.

"What happens if we change the future and it's worse? It's easy to change the future, but to actually change it to the way it's suppose to happen," Albus shook his head, his messy black hair glimmering in the pale moonlight. "It won't be easy Rose." He finally finished looking back up into her eyes.

Rose was expecting this, as she has thought about it ever since Dumbledore had told her about this whole Time-travel deal. It won't be easy, she knew that, but she too is worried that when they come back to their time everything will be worse than when they left it.

"Well with two Ravenclaws', a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin I am sure we'll figure it out." Rose said, her voice a bit loud in the quiet house. She attempted to smile reassuringly, but she knew it probably didn't come across like that.

"I think we should go now Al, what else do we have to lose?" Lily whispered, the house becoming eerily quiet as the truth of her words sunk into everyone. Teddy had to slam his eyes shut in attempt to keep the tears from falling. It was a failed attempt; tears stubbornly fell from his eyes, clear and unseen to the rest. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back looking out the small kitchen window. Victoire….

* * *

"Okay are we all ready?" Rose asked as they stood in the dark living room. Each of them had a bag slung over their shoulders, huddled in a tight circle. Teddy and Lily nodded, but Albus's eyes were slowly looking over every crack and flaw in the room, none of them knew when they would see this house again. It could be years. 

"Albus?" Lily asked softly, snapping him back to harsh reality. Albus looked at his little sister, blinking blankly for a few moments, before he realized that he was holding everything up.

"Sorry." He muttered, his head bowed.

"It's okay Al." He heard Rose whisper before she put the time-turners chain around his neck. It slipped down his warm skin and the cold metal rose goosebumps as it rested against his skin. Raising his head he saw that all of them had some part of the time-turners chain around their neck. Rose shakily held the actual time-turner in her hand and took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly.

"Rose let me do it." Teddy whispered, taking her small, shaking hands in his large ones. Rose nodded numbly and gently dropped the time-turner into his hands. Lily looked at her cousin and pulled her into a one armed hug, letting Rose rest against her, they were all nervous, but Rose looked like she was the worst of them all.

"Ready?" Teddy asked one more time, waiting completely frozen in his spot for a tiny nod from everyone. When everyone nodded, he turned to Rose and asked, "How many times do I turn it Rose?"

"Twenty-seven."

* * *

When everything stopped rewinding, and the feeling that they were spinning passed they all opened their eyes to see themselves in the same home, but yet not at the same time. Rose turned to Lily and said, "Grab onto me real tight now Lily. We need to apparate to outside of Hogwarts." 

Lily nodded and grabbed onto Rose's arm softly closing her eyes. Rose nodded to Teddy and Albus and in three soft pops they were gone.

Inside his office Dumbledore continued to pace. His hand stroking his long white beard and Minerva McGonagall sat in his desk chair watching him with intense eyes.

"Albus what has you so unnerved?" She asked, her tone colored with nothing but patience and maybe a little bit of annoyance. Dumbledore turned his bright blue eyes toward her and he let out a sigh.

"Minerva I have a feeling that we are about to have many problems on our hands." Dumbledore said gravely, his hand rubbing his temple slowly, trying to fend away the coming headache. Something was bugging him and he didn't know what it was and that's what he's worried about.

Just then Dumbledore saw four cloaked figures standing huddled together by the gate to Hogwarts. He sucked in a breath and nodded his head toward the window for Minerva to see the figures. Getting his silent message Minerva turned her piercing gaze toward the window, and to her amazement there were four clock figures.

"Albus-"

"I'll be back Minerva." And with a soft 'pop' Dumbledore was gone from the room, Minerva watched as a fifth figure joined the huddled group outside.

* * *

Dumbledore regained his bearings and saw that the four clocked people were no more than teens. They looked terrible, tears stained cheeks, ragged and torn clothes, matted hair, and red puffy eyes. They looked like they've barely slept in days, Dumbledore thought gravely. 

"You four look exhausted. Come follow me." He gestured his hand toward the opening Hogwarts gate, and allowed the four exhausted travelers to go ahead of him.

Lily clung to Albus like there was no tomorrow and Albus clung to her, not sure if this was all a dream or not; Rose and Teddy walked silently side-by-side glancing discreetly at Dumbledore. Although Dumbledore was walking and breathing behind them Rose had a hard time believing everything she was seeing, Maybe this is really happening, she thought slowly, her brain shutting down from exhaustion.

By the time they all got to the Great Hall doors Lily was practically sleep walking, her eyes half open and glazed over, her arms limp by her sides, and Albus was beginning to feel the strain under her weight. With worry Albus shook her shoulder whispering her name softly.

"Lily. Lily." Eventually Lily's eyes slid open and her arms returned to their position on his arm.

"I'm sorry." She murmured sleepily, shaking her head almost as though to get rid of thoughts she didn't want. Albus smiled sadly and pulled her closer as a chilling breeze cut through their skin. Sometimes I wish I could shield her from all the pain, Albus thought sadly, his emerald eyes locking with her pained brown ones.

"We'll save them Lily I promise." He whispered, planting a whisper of a kiss on her forehead. Teddy and Rose stood huddled together, their eyes glued to Lily and Albus. This whole ordeal has changed the both, some for the better, Teddy thought. Lily and Albus were never that close when they were growing up. It was always Albus and Rose, Lily being the youngest of everyone, always being overshadowed by her older brother's and cousin's.

"I get the feeling you four know where the Headmaster's office is?" Dumbledore said in a deep, kind voice, and a smile replaced his worried expression. He has nothing to worry about at the moment about these four teens.

The four teens nodded and pushed open the large doors and walked into the Great Hall, it's familiar walls comforting to all of them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger…Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore boomed as he noticed the Golden Trio hidden in a dark corner, hoping not to be seen. The three sheepishly stepped out, their shoes making a clicking noise against the marble floor. This caused Lily, Rose, Albus, and Teddy to turn their gazes toward the Trio. Immediately all their eyes flew wide in shock, but it was Lily that gave into the grief that's been building inside her. Her knees buckled and tears slipped from her eyes. And just like the last time, it was Albus that caught her.

Harry look at Dumbledore then the four mysterious people, his emerald green eyes showing nothing but confusion.

"Professor?" Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Harry continued to gaze at one boy; his messy black hair and green eyes immediately caught his attention. Albus who finally had Lily safely in his arms looked up at his father, emerald green eyes clashing.

Harry reeled back in shock and asked, "Who are you?"

**

* * *

**

**I have no idea when the next update. I have a ton of school work being pilled up on me so I cannot promise you a quick update. I'm writing this chapter by chapter and have a basic outline in my head, but even then it'll take me a while to let this story run it's course. **

**Please Review! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
